Problem: $\left(3x + 5\right)^2 = \ ?$
$= \left(3x + 5\right)\left(3x + 5\right)$ $= 3x \cdot \left(3x + 5\right) + 5 \cdot \left(3x + 5\right)$ $= \left( 3x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 3x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( 3x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( 15x + 15x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + 30x + \left( 5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + 30x + 25$